Dalek-Chronologie
Vorwort Dieser Artikel ist ein Versuch, die wechselhafte Geschichte der Daleks in eine chronologische Reihenfolge zu bringen. Da der Autor des Artikels nicht alle Dalek-Geschichten des Doctor Who-Franchise kennt, entstehen zwangsweise Lücken in dieser Chronologie, die gerne gefüllt werden können. Wann genau nach irdischer Zeitrechnung die Geschichte der Daleks beginnt, ist unbekannt. Ebenso, wie viel Zeit zwischen den jeweiligen Phasen in der Entwicklung der Daleks vergeht. Angaben innerhalb der verschiedenen Dalek-Stories sind widersprüchlich, daher sind einige Abläufe und Zusammenhänge spekulativ. Andere Theorien und Vermutungen können gern diskutiert werden. Ausschlaggebend für die Erstellung aller Chronologien in diesem Wiki sind die Ereignisse, die innerhalb der TV-Serie dargestellt werden (siehe hierzu auch Chronologien). Besonders im Fall der Dalek-Geschichte ist dies eminent, da ihre Entstehung in der Comic-Reihe The Dalek Chronicles völlig anders dargestellt wird, als 10 Jahre später in der TV-Serie. Der Doctor begegnet den Daleks zu unterschiedlichen Zeiten ihrer Entwicklung, allerdings für ihn nicht in der chronologischen Entwicklungslinie der Daleks. Eine chronologische Auflistungen der Begegungen des Doctors mit den Daleks findet sich unter Doctor vs. Daleks. Übersicht Die Entstehung der Daleks thumb|220px|Krieg auf Skaro thumb|220px|Davros, der Dalek-Schöpfer Auf dem Planeten Skaro kommt es zu einem verheerenden Krieg zwischen den humanoiden Spezies der Kaleds und der Thal. Nach mehreren hundert Jahren Krieg (manche Quellen berichten von Tausend Jahren) kommt der oberste Wissenschaftler der Kaleds - Davros - dahinter, dass seinem Volk in einer unbestimmten Zukunft eine Mutation bevor steht. Um sein Volk zu retten, beginnt er in einem Forschungsbunker unterhalb der Kaled-Hauptstadt, an einigen Kaleds die Mutation zu beschleunigen, um eine Möglichkeit zu finden, die es den Kaled-Mutanten ermöglicht, zu überleben. Zu diesem Zweck baut er eine sogenannte Mark III Travel Machine - eine Weiterentwicklung des Fortbewegungsmittels, das er selbst benutzt, die er mit den Mutanten verbindet, so dass sie ein Bewusstsein entwickeln. Diese symbiotische Kreatur nennt er Dalek (ein Anagramm von Kaled). thumb|220px|right|Die ersten Daleks greifen an Als anderen Kaled-Wissenschaftlern, allen voran Ronson, klar wird, welch gefühl- und skrupellose Kreaturen Davros erschaffen hat, wollen sie die Produktion weiterer Daleks verhindern. Daraufhin gibt Davros einem der Prototypen-Daleks den Befehl, Ronson zu töten, der somit das erste von Millionen Todesopfern der Daleks wird. Um die Dalek-Produktion ungehindert starten zu können, verrät Davros den Thal, wie sie die Kuppel, die die Kaled-Hauptstadt vor Angriffen schützt, durchbrechen können. Für ihn selbst überraschend, wenden sich die Daleks jedoch gegen ihn und greifen ihn an, kurz bevor ein Angriff der Thal die Kaled-Hauptstadt in Schutt und Asche legt und den Forschungsbunker darunter begräbt. Der Vierte Doctor und seine Begleiter werden Zeugen dieser Entwicklung und ihre Einmischung in das Geschehen verzögert die Weiterentwicklung der Daleks für ungefähr 1000 Jahre (Genesis of the Daleks). Gründung einer Zivilisation Mit der Zerstörung der Kaled-Hauptstadt geht eine atomare Katastrophe einher, die den Untergang der Kaleds mit sich bringt, den Tausendjährigen Krieg endgültig beendet und die Atmosphäre Skaros für Jahrhunderte verseucht. Wie es zu diesem Ereignis kommt ist unbekannt. Vorstellbar ist ein Racheakt der verbliebenen Kaleds. Es gibt überlebende Thal, die jedoch in ihrer Entwicklung Jahrtausende zurück geworfen werden und sich zu einem friedliebenden Volk entwickeln, das in der verseuchten Atmosphäre von Skaro permanent ums Überleben kämpfen muss. thumb|240px|left|Die Dalek-Stadt Im Verlauf der folgenden Jahrhunderte gelingt es den von Davros geschaffenen Dalek-Prototypen den verschütteten Bunker unterhalb der Kaled-Ruinen zu verlassen. Sie beginnen, eine Stadt nach ihren Bedürfnissen zu erbauen. Hier handelt es sich möglicherweise um die verlassene Thal-Hauptstadt, deren vorhandene Infrastruktur die Daleks nutzen und anpassen. Belege dafür gibt es aber nicht. Es gelingt den Daleks auf unbekannte Weise, sich im Verlauf der Zeit zu reproduzieren und ihre Anzahl zu vervielfachen. :Entweder haben einige der Kaled-Mutanten die Zerstörung der Kaled-Stadt überlebt oder die noch übrig gebliebenen Kaleds mutieren wie von Davros vorhergesehen im Verlauf der Zeit und verbinden sich mit den Dalek-Maschinen. Eine weitere Möglichkeit ist ein erneuter Eingriff der Time Lords in die Entwicklung der Daleks, um so den viel später beginnenden Ewigen Krieg zu verhindern (Engines of War) Der Erste Doctor trifft zu diesem Zeitpunkt in der Historie erstmals auf die Daleks, die sich daraufhin zu seinen Erzfeinden entwickeln (The Daleks). Zwar kann der Doctor gemeinsam mit seinen Begleitern und den Thal den Daleks großen Schaden zufügen, ihrer Weiterentwicklung tut dies jedoch keinen Abbruch. :Handlungszeitraum dieser Ereignisse: Späteren vagen Angaben innerhalb der Serie könnte man entnehmen, dass sich diese erste Begegnung des Doctors mit den Daleks im frühen 24. Jahrhundert ereignet hat. :Erläuterung: Die Episode Planet of the Daleks spielt im 26. Jahrhundert. Ein Thal berichtet darin, dass der erste Besuch des Doctors auf Skaro mehrere Generationen zurück liege. Um einige der frühen Dalek-Comics mit einbinden zu können, kommt das 25. Jahrhundert nicht in Frage, da die Daleks darin bereits technisch hoch entwickelt sind und im All Angst und Schrecken verbreiten. Raumfahrt und Eroberung thumb|240px|right|Ein Raumschiff der Daleks thumb|240px|right|Eine Raumflotte der Daleks Es gelingt ihnen, sich technologisch sehr weit zu entwickeln und sie erlangen die Fähigkeit der Raumfahrt. Die genauen Umstände dieser Entwicklung sind unbekannt. In dem Hörspiel The Lights of Skaro berichtet ein Dalek, dass erst die Begegnung mit dem Ersten Doctor und die daraus resultierende Tatsache, dass es weitere Lebensformen im Universum gibt, den Daleks den Ansporn gab, ins Weltall zu reisen. Vermutlich sind die Anfänge dieser Phase von einigen Rückschlägen gekennzeichnet. Bekannt ist der Absturz eines Dalek-Schiffes auf dem Planeten Vulcan, auf dem sich eine Erdenkolonie befindet. Die Menschen dieser Epoche hatten offenbar noch keinen Kontakt mit den Daleks – den Kolonisten sind sie unbekannt. Der Zweite Doctor landet zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf Vulcan und kann die Produktion neuer Daleks auf Vulcan verhindern (The Power of the Daleks). :Handlungszeitraum dieser Ereignisse: Das späte 24. Jahrhundert. :Erläuterung: Wenn man davon ausgeht, dass die überlebenden Daleks nach ihrer ersten Begegnung mit dem Doctor hoch motiviert sind, sich technisch weiter zu entwickeln, so könnte man annehmen, dass ihnen dies in ca. 100 Jahren durchaus gelingen könnte. Auf Skaro wächst das erste große Dalek-Imperium, das mit der Eroberung fremder Welten für Angst und Schrecken im Universum sorgt. thumb|240px|left|Der Dalek-Imperator Möglicherweise erhebt sich in dieser Entwicklungsphase eine Kreatur über alle Daleks – der Dalek-Imperator. Wann genau und wie es zur Installation seiner Macht kommt, ist ebenfalls unbekannt. Auch die Menschen müssen sich nun regelmäßig gegen die Daleks verteidigen und die Erde rückt zunehmend ins Blickfeld des Dalek-Imperiums. So kommt es zu Beginn des 25. Jahrhunderts zum vermutlich ersten Angriff der Daleks auf das Sonnensystem der Erde. Mit dem Comic Invasion of the Daleks beginnt der Versuch, die Erde zu erobern, in dem die Daleks mit samt ihres Heimatplaneten im Sonnensystem erscheinen. Dieser Invasionsversuch zieht sich insgesamt über einen Zeitraum von ca. 10 Jahren hin. Eine große Anzahl von Dalek-Stories spielt in dieser Zeitepoche. Kriege, Siege und Niederlagen Im 26. Jahrhundert versuchen die Daleks im Verborgenen das Erd-Imperium und Draconia in einen Krieg zu verwickeln, um die beiden geschwächten Reiche dann erobern zu können (Frontier in Space). Parallel dazu bauen sie auf dem Planeten Spiridon eine gigantische Armee auf, um ihre Pläne dann schlagkräftig verwirklcihen zu können (Planet of the Daleks). Beides wird vom Dritten Doctor verhindert. Offenbar verlassen die Daleks ihren Heimatplaneten irgendwann. Sie führen viele Kriege, darunter über hundert Jahre mit den Movellanern, einer androiden Spezies, deren ebenfalls logisches Denken im 50. Jahrhundert zu einer Pattsituation in diesem Krieg führt. Zu diesem Zweck wird eine Gruppe von Daleks zurück nach Skaro geschickt, um dort in den Ruinen der Kaled-Hauptstadt nach ihrem Schöpfer Davros zu suchen. Dieser wird reanimiert und soll nun die Programmierung seiner Geschöpfe so verändern, dass sie den Movellanern überlegen sind. Wieder ist es der Vierte Doctor, der dies zu verhindern weiß. Der Dalek-Trupp wird von Davros versehentlich zerstört, er selbst wird in Stasis versetzt und soll auf der Erde vor Gericht gestellt werden (Destiny of the Daleks). Im weiteren Verlauf des Dalek-Movellan-Kriegs kommt im 51. Jahrhundert ein Virus zum Einsatz, das fast alle Daleks auslöscht. Einige wenige Überlebende wollen 90 Jahre nach dessen Gefangennahme Davros befreien, damit er eine Heilung entwickelt. Davros ist jedoch enttäuscht von seiner Schöpfung und plant, eine neue Dalek-Rasse zu erschaffen. Er wird jedoch vorerst vom Fünften Doctor daran gehindert (Resurrection of the Daleks). Dies führt zur Entstehung eines massiven Konflikt zwischen den neuen Imperialen Daleks und den ursprünglichen, in Davros' Augen Abtrünnigen Daleks. Zeiteisen thumb|240px|Eines der Dalek-Zeitschiffe Im Verlauf ihrer Entwicklung erlangen die Daleks die Fähigkeit, in der Zeit reisen zu können. Die näheren Umstände und der Zeitpunkt dieser Entwicklung sind nicht ganz eindeutig. :Möglicherweise haben die Begegnungen mit dem Doctor die Daleks erst auf diese Idee gebracht, da sie ihm teilweise in der selben Inkarnation zu verschiedenen Zeiten ihrer Entwicklung begegneten. Vermutlich veranlasst der Ausbau der Zeitreisefähigkeiten die Time Lords, den Vierten Doctor nach Skaro in die Vergangenheit zu schicken, um die Entstehung der Daleks zu verhindern – was ihm, wie oben erwähnt, nicht gelingt (Genesis of the Daleks). Bereits im 26. Jahrhundert existiert eine Gruppe von Dalek-Wissenschaftlern, die in einem Temporal-Forschungsteam daran arbeiten, das Zeitreisen zu ermöglichen (Prisoner of the Daleks). Konkrete Erfahrungen mit der Manipulation der Zeit sammeln die Daleks dann im 40. Jahrhundert mit dem Bau des Time Destructors. Sie schmieden eine Allianz mit anderen Welten, um die Erde mittels dieser mächtigen Waffe endgültig zu erobern. Dies wird vom Ersten Doctor verhindert (Mission to the Unknown + The Daleks' Master Plan). (The Daleks' Master Plan). Im 51. Jahrhundert haben sie eine Technologie entwickelt, mit der sie einen Zeit-Korridor öffnen können (Resurrection of the Daleks). Später bauen sie eigene Zeitschiffe, die Ähnlichkeit mit den TARDIS-Modellen vom Planeten Gallifrey haben. Daraufhin jagen die Daleks den Ersten Doctor und seine Begleiter durch Zeit und Raum, er kann ihnen jedoch immer wieder entkommen (The Chase). Später sind auch "nomale" Raumschiffe der Daleks in der Lage, Zeitreisen zu unternehmen (The Dalek Invasion of Earth, Remembrance of the Daleks). Diese Tatsache macht es fast unmöglich, einzelne Geschichten Dalek-chronologisch zu sortieren, da es offen ist, ob die Dalek-Schiffe der jeweiligen Handlung durch einfache Raumfahrt ihr Zeil erreichen oder mittels einer Zeitreise. Mehrfach versuchen die Daleks, die Erde der Vergangenheit zu erobern. So kommt es im 22. Jahrhundert zu einer 10 Jahre andauernden Invasion, die viele Opfer fordert, vom Ersten Doctor jedoch beendet werden kann (The Dalek Invasion of Earth). thumb|240px|left|Der Dalek-Imperator dieser Epoche Der Dalek-Imperator hat weiterhin großes Interesse daran, die Erde und damit die Menschen zu bezwingen. Er lässt einen Trupp Daleks auf der Erde des 19. Jahrhunderts nach dem Menschlichen Faktor suchen, mit dem Ziel, den Überlebenswillen dieser Spezies zu brechen und sie mit dem Dalek-Faktor zu infizieren. In diese Geschehnisse wird der Zweite Doctor verwickelt. Es gelingt ihm, einige Daleks mit dem Menschlichen Faktor zu „infizieren“, was bald darauf zu einem Dalek-Bürgerkrieg auf Skaro führt, dessen Ausgang sowie das Schicksal des Imperators lange offen bleiben (The Evil of the Daleks). Der Ewige Krieg Das neue Dalek-Imperium Kategorie:Chronologien Kategorie:Dalek